Passos Pela Rua
by Paula-chan
Summary: O Amor está além das classes sociais. Fanfic Slash Dr/H - U.A - OCC.
1. Prólogo

_Juro pela milésima vez não escrever nada de bom!  
(E eu sempre cumpro com que digo!...)_

_Harry Potter não me pertence e sim aos seus respectivos donos. Esta história não possui quaisquer fins lucrativos._

_FanFic_: _Universo Alternativo/ Levemente OOC/ Slash Draco/Harry._

**Notas**: Alguns dos lugares citados são reais, outros são da minha imaginação voando solta.

Boa leitura.(??)

* * *

_Passos Pela Rua._

_Prólogo_

Malfoy.

Há três anos atrás Draco Malfoy freqüentava unicamente festas privadas, exclusivas e fechadas como as que ocorriam em restaurantes do mais alto nível social; como _Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athenee_, em Paris, _Acqualle_ na Alemanha ou até mesmo muitas vezes aceitava os inúmeros convites enviados _implorando_ por algum vestígio de sua ilustre e célebre presença em _Aragawa_ no Japão. Nestas ocasiões, ele simplesmente mandava algum empregado preparar uma bagagem necessária e dirigia-se ao próprio _Jatinho Eclipse 500_ com o interior altamente decorado e assinado por _Versace_; Presente lhe dado pelo próprio _Gianni Versace _antes de seu falecimento em 97.

Aproveitava as viagens e residia durante no máximo um mês inteiro no _Four Seasons Chinzanso Hotel Tokyo_, um dos seus hotéis favoritos na companhia de Asou Haruto ¹ que fazia suas viagens permanecerem ainda mais... _Agradáveis_.

Asou foi o primeiro homem que o manteve na linha durante um tempo e o primeiro a quem decidiu por manter-se fiel e cultivar um relacionamento sério, mesmo que morassem em países diferentes, possuíssem culturas diferentes e extravagâncias semelhantes. Porém, contrariando as línguas mais despeitadas e as apostas mais parvas, o romance dos dois rendeu e prevaleceu até o fim.

...Ou pelo menos até a mais extensiva e indescritível tolice que um ser humano notável e peculiar como Asou-kun poderia fazer: Entrar para uma forte e **detectável** rede de corrupções financeiras envolvendo empresas do Japão, Russa e Estados Unidos. _Furtar amuo _milhões e milhões de dólares dos mais diversos grandes cofres provenientes da terra do Tio Sam definitivamente não foi umas das melhores idéias que seu namorado já teve.

Definitivamente não foi.

E há três anos atrás, Draco Malfoy tinha uma vida _normal_, luxuosa, rica e aconchegante e considerava-se – de certa forma – demasiadamente satisfeito e feliz.

_Mas isto há três anos atrás..._

**-o-o-H/D-o-o-**

**  
**

Potter.

Harry Potter. Assim que nasceu seus pais lhe haviam colocado este nome com o sonho único de que este se tornaria o maior orgulho da família! E a realidade não adiantou-se muito disto. Pois segundo o primogênito, o sonho ainda não se realizara e no fundo temia irreversivelmente que não conseguisse dar esta alegria e satisfação aos seus queridos pais.

E ele se envergonhava de si mesmo e se exigia em demasia, em alguns casos, deixava-se afundar em depressão e tenra solidão. Mas apesar de tudo se negava persistentemente a desistir, procurando fortalecer-se rapidamente e dedicar-se ao bom humor e ao aproveitamento raro e simples da vida. Além de seus amigos, de seus pais e de si mesmo, Harry Potter ardilosamente batalhava para vencer e crescer na vida, pois somente ele sabia o quanto merecia e o quanto aqueles ao seu redor precisavam de sua ajuda. De alguma salvação. E ele desejava poder ajudá-las.

Por conta disso de segunda a sábado Harry acordava as 06h30 da manhã e levantava uma simples mochila usada até seus ombros com o básico para o dia de serviço, seguindo em passos calmos e expressão ainda sonolenta até o local de trabalho variante naquele dia.

Daquele horário até 13h15 ele servia diversos empresários indo de mesa em mesa no restaurante próximo a alguns prédios mal acabados e maltratados próximos as periferias da grande cidade. Quando terminava seu expediente o jovem se despedia dos colegas, ia até o fundo do estabelecimento, na despensa, e trocava-se rápido para seguir as 18h00 até seu próximo serviço, como ajudante da Biblioteca Mário de Andrade onde se encarregava de armazenar, separar e organizar devidamente nas infinitas prateleiras as remessas de diversos livros vindos em cada dois meses.

Se acostumara desde muito cedo a se fortalecer e emergir forças com bebidas energéticas e quando podia – escondidamente – tomava junto a elas comprimidos que o ajudassem a manter-se acordado e em constante atividade. Quando vinha a suspeita que seu organismo pudesse surtar corria sem pensar duas vezes até a algum posto hospitalar e fazia exames que mostrassem seu estado, se nada _muito grave _surgisse então deixava o susto de lado e retomava a rotina diária.

Das 21h30 até 23h50 para ganhar um bom dinheiro extra, Harry acompanhava o amigo Ronald no trabalho de estacionar carros e mais carros que os senhores da alta sociedade deixavam em frente a um dos salões mais caros e populares da cidade. E este era entre todos; o seu trabalho favorito, pois dirigia muitos carros que jamais sonharia em ter! Mesmo que por alguns instantes ou quando ele e Ron enlouqueciam de repente e passeavam com eles durante ainda mais tempo por alguns longos quilômetros se divertindo e zombando de todas aquelas poses orgulhosas e frescas que exalavam dos seus "simpáticos" clientes.

Tudo até a hora de retornar com o carro ao estacionamento e logo depois entregá-lo a seu devido dono para que este no final passeie os olhos minuciosos por toda a lataria procurando qualquer sinal de descuido e moléstia. Quando a inspeção silenciosa terminava, seus olhos e seu queixo erguido se dirigiam até o manobrista e dependendo da noite de cada um deles – e de seus níveis de soberba, a gorjeta ganha poderia chegar até cem reais – por cada carro estacionado e entregue.

Claro que muitas vezes em noites frias e chuvosas e até as mais amenas, no fim podia voltava para casa com apenas quinze reais de aumento, estacionando até trinta carros por noite; Pois quer queira ou não a gorjeta não é obrigatória e muitos daqueles homens e mulheres da alta sociedade eram verdadeiros avarentos! Antes preferiam a morte a ter de lhe dar algum centavo!

Quando o serviço terminava, Potter na maioria dos casos caminhava junto a Ron para a casa do amigo e dormia por lá mesmo, na parte de cima do boliche que praticamente já pertencia a ele.

Desabava com a roupa social e até mesmo com o tênis e adormecia. Aproveitando todos os mínimos minutos que tinha para descansar.

Esta era uma parte da vida de Harry Potter há três anos atrás.

E apesar de tudo, ainda sim, esta era a menor dentre todas as outras partes...

**-o-o-H/D-o-o-**

* * *

¹: Sim!! Quem assistiu "Um litro de lágrimas" sabe de quem estou falando!... Não que seja necessariamente ele, peguei o nome apenas para fazer uma breve homenagem a este verdadeiro amigo que todos gostariam de _ter/ser._

Mais uma história para ajudar afundar meu barquinho.

Obrigada,

Até mais.


	2. Capitulo I

**Notas sobre a Fanfic: **Deixem-se avisar que a história discutirá e vivenciará alguns **preconceitos** referentes aos **próprios** personagens. No entanto, ele será apenas um dos elementos da história que se **baseará somente **na personalidade do personagem criado e em como ele vive, **não** **sendo ele a opinião da autora.**

Ou seja, a maneira como eles pensam em relação às divisões de classes, por exemplo, são apenas características dos personagens que possivelmente será modificada mais para frente com a vinda de alguns capítulos.

**Resumindo**: Não me matem e nem pensem que eu estou sendo preconceituosa ou tentando generalizar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Isso é apenas uma história de romance para passar o tempo.

_Aviso dado porque nunca se sabe..._

Agora sim,

Boa leitura!

* * *

_Capitulo I_

Draco Malfoy respirava fundo, contando o numero cem de trás para frente no desespero de acalmar-se como podia dentro daquele cubículo em que estava viajando. Aspirando e expirando... novamente tentando ignorar a própria dor de cabeça, o corpo trêmulo e a vontade quase insana de berrar. Mas ele não podia fazê-lo, porque se fizesse no fim daquilo, sofreria a ameaça de sentir-se fraco, enlouquecido e conseqüentemente, deselegante.

E Draco Malfoy _precisava _manter-se firme, em pose e seguro mesmo que estivesse desmoronando por dentro e quase delirando em busca de socorro.

Remexia-se no assento. Jamais em toda sua precoce vida se imaginaria sentado em um carro popular. O banco era desconfortável, o espaço muito pequeno estava lhe dando claustrofobia e mesmo com sol despontando ao alto estável e quente, aquele automóvel era frio e de uma segurança e asseio tanto quanto suspeitos.

Sentado no banco da frente _ao_ _lado_ do _motorista_.

Vinte anos de sua vida e jamais havia estado alguma vez naquele pedaço de espaço do automóvel. Ou ele próprio dirigia seus carros importados ou Carl, o motorista, fazia o trabalho de levá-lo onde bem quisesse, sem muita conversa, porém, com muita responsabilidade e agilidade.

_Carl._

Começara a sentir saudades daquele velho tolo. Ele ao menos sabia como dirigir, ao contrário do individuo que se encontra em seu lado.

Draco contorceu o rosto em claro desagrado lembrando-se de detestar o único ser vivo – fora ele mesmo – que também adentrara naquele veiculo e que há duas horas precisas mantivera-se em pleno e mais completo silencio apenas dirigindo e atento a estrada – ou aos próprios devaneios.

Aquilo estava começando a realmente lhe irritar. Se teria que conviver agora sob a companhia daquele homem então que ao menos tocassem algumas palavras de vez em quando, precisamente explicando a ele pela milésima nona vez _como_ suas vidas ficariam a partir daquele momento!

A dor de cabeça piorara. _Onde foram parar os malditos comprimidos?!_

"Estamos chegando".

Ele escutou a voz compassiva ao seu lado, virando-se para olhá-lo com ressentimento e notando que ele ainda permanecia dirigindo aquele automóvel casualmente como se tudo ao redor deles estivesse no mais pleno estado normal.

Cerrando os brancos dentes alinhados, perguntou irado:

"Como pode estar tão calmo?"

Asou em resposta apenas respirou fundo não pronunciando qualquer palavra. Discutir com Draco naquele momento não ajudaria em nada. Pelo menos alguém naquela relação teria que se dar ao trabalho de ser maduro e consistente; Além do que, francamente, agressividade e desespero contíguo e descontrolado eram sintomas comuns a classe baixa e menos desfavorecida. Nada contra eles, lógico, apenas que... Estas coisas não combinavam em nada com a educação e instrução que havia recebido desde muito pequeno, então por mais que a situação em si estivesse sim o abalando e corroendo, ele guardaria e tentaria ser – como estava conseguindo até o momento – o mais racional e tranqüilo possível. E esperava realmente que Draco revertesse a este mesmo pensamento, recompondo-se.

**-o-o-H/D-o-o-**

Chegaram em frente a uma simples casa de tijolos, mas bem adornada; Pintada no exterior de verde-mar e rodeada por um pequeno jardim que servia de plantio a tulipas amarelas e rosas de cor vinho. Em frente à casa e ao acanhado quintal de cimento, havia um muro pintado de branco e um portão de ferro centrado na frente, suavemente enferrujado.

Draco – ainda dentro do carro – concentrou o olhar em sua volta.

"Pelo menos a maldita rua é asfaltada!... Isso deve significar civilização".

As maiores partes das casas eram muito simples, algumas até mais que... Que aquela que seria obrigado a viver.

Alguns muros eram pichados e outros descascados ou já bastante envelhecidos. Infelizmente, ou não, o imóvel que teria que permanecer ficava ao fim de uma rua sem saída. Criando um trocadilho miserável do seu estado atual.

Sabia que se encontravam no subúrbio. Nunca em toda sua vida havia estado em um. O máximo que conseguira foi visto em fotos ou imagens de revistas ou jornais. No entanto, jamais dera importância alguma para aquilo.

Não era a sua vida. Não era da sua conta.

"Vamos Draco, desça logo".

Asou-kun já a muito tempo do lado de fora, se voltou para o louro antes de abrir e atravessar o portão de ferro trancado antes com cadeado.

Draco acariciou as pálpebras e olhou-o assombrado.

"Você não espera que eu saia daqui, não é? Olhe este lugar!".

Asou revirou os olhos, cansando-se daquilo.

"Já discutimos sobre isso, Draco. Desça ou fique ai dentro até levarem você".

Dito aquilo o japonês moreno atravessou o portão, segurando algumas chaves. Analisando e passando seus olhos finos por todo o canto, avaliando o lugar.

Enquanto isso, Draco ainda permanecia dentro do carro elevando-se em pânico; Perguntando-se pela milésima quarta nona vez por que não arranjara um namorado um pouco mais honesto e um pouco menos ambicioso?!

Fechando o vidro e decidindo-se que não poderia permanecer lá dentro para sempre, ele abre a porta no carro minúsculo e sai, respirando fundo e fechando a porta.

Em frente ao muro e ainda ao lado do carro ele observa ainda as outras casas, acompanhando um jovem rapaz saindo de dentro de uma delas.

Ele carregava uma mochila nas costas, meio detonada, vestia uma camisa escura com algumas estampas, uma bermuda e tênis.

Passou as chaves pelo portão e desceu alguns degraus de escadas até chegar à calçada.

Este rapaz ajeitou a camisa e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los, antes de começar a caminhar seguindo reto pela calçada e passando em sua frente, do outro lado da rua.

"_Aquilo deve ser um modelo típico de jovem suburbano"._

Pensou, ainda encarando o rapaz.

Este talvez percebendo seu olhar analítico ou curioso demais pelo carro estacionado na rua, que nunca vira antes, levantou ambas as iris verdes e encontrou a figura engajada de Draco do outro lado da rua imóvel e o encarando curioso.

Draco quase encolheu-se no lugar quando seu olhar passou a ser correspondido pelo outro rapaz que de repente parou de caminhar e virou-se para ele; olhando-o com um interesse e um leve sorriso.

Passaram alguns segundos assim.

Harry nervoso sabe se lá porque e Draco começando a ficar desconfiado de uma maneira realmente negativa.

"_Por que ele continua me encarando deste jeito?"._

"_... Será que ele está pensando em me assaltar?"._

" _E se ele morar mesmo nesta rua? Meu Deus! Ele quer me estuprar! Ele vai pular esse maldito muro de noite e tentar me estuprar!"._

Harry via as leves mudanças ocorridas no rosto de Draco enquanto este pensava concentrado e acabou achando-as estranhas, mas divertidas. Talvez aquele fosse seu mais novo vizinho. Aumentando ainda mais o sorriso, Harry acenou amigavelmente para Draco esperando que ele respondesse e assim quem sabe puxaria uma conversa e lhe daria as boas vindas...

Mas a reação de Draco foi totalmente diferente. O louro acordou do transe em que estava e sentia o tarado pervertido querendo se aproximar e acenando para si com um sorriso psicótico. Imediatamente se afastou do carro, virou-se de costas e voou alucinado para dentro da mesma casa que momentos antes Asou-san lhe chamara, lembrando-se de fechar o portão em meio a sua fuga e desaparecer diante dos olhos claros e desentendidos do moreno.

" _Mas o que eu fiz?"._

Harry perguntou-se bobamente enquanto direcionava um ultimo olhar realmente curioso ao portão fechado e se voltava, lentamente, a caminhar.

" _Hn... Que cara estranho...". _

**-o-o-H/D-o-o-**

Continua.


	3. Capítulo II

_Capitulo II_

Harry se dirige até a despensa limpa e abre através de uma senha o armário - descrito com seu nome sob um pedaço plastificado de papel colado a portinha – pertencente a seus objetos pessoais. Ele deixa sua mochila levemente pesada dentro dela, apenas abrindo-a para retirar uma calça longa e escura que combinasse despreocupadamente com o tênis calçado; retirando a bermuda e vestindo-o rapidamente para logo em seguida fechar a mochila, voltando a trancar o armário e saindo meio apressado para começar a trabalhar.

Passou por um longo corredor, subiu algumas escadas e seguiu reto por alguns segundos, até virar-se e adentrar-se em uma sala, iniciando o dia de serviço.

Duas horas se passaram até que _Luna_, como era chamada pelos amigos pelo fato de viver na maior parte do tempo no mundo da lua - e Hermione – nome dado por seus pais em homenagem a sua falecida avó de antecedência troiana - aparecerem e conversarem com ele, ajudando-o em alguns afazeres que ainda não havia concluído.

A biblioteca estava precariamente movimentada no meio de tarde, sendo a quietude e o isolamento as únicas companhias de Harry até a vinda das meninas.

Cumprimentaram-se com leves beijos nas faces, conversando apaziguados logo em seguida.

Harry sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, mantendo os pés para cima; Hermione ria suavemente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, enquanto ouvia algo dito por ele e acrescentado por Luna, sentada na beirada da mesa e Luna confortávelmente apoiava seu peso na estante de livros, ficando ao lado de Harry e em frente de Hermione.

Jogavam conversa fora há mais de vinte minutos, antes do celular de Hermione tocar e ela atende-lo rapidamente, abrindo um largo sorriso sabendo ser Ron do outro lado da linha. Ainda na pose do celular ligado, ela se despede dos colegas e segue para o andar de cima, retomando seu posto.

"Não demore por ai, Luna; Ainda temos algumas fichas para preencher".

"Pode deixar chefa! Só vou ficar mais um pouquinho com Harry".

"Ok... Então até mais, Harry. Nos falamos depois".

Ela acena e se vai.

Ainda aproveitando a companhia de Harry, Luna senta ao seu lado, entretendo-se com alguns dos utensílios que usava no próprio cabelo comprido e loiro e de vez em quando dirigindo a ele seu semblante calmo e sonhador.

"Sabe Harry... Ontem à noite eu tive um sonho muito amável com seus pais".

"... E há qualquer possibilidade de constrangimento se eu perguntar como foi?".

A menina corou um pouco, rindo leve logo sendo acompanhada pelo jovem moreno.

"Não, Harry! Não foi nada disso, eu tenho muito respeito por toda a sua família".

"Sim eu sei... Mas me conte com que sonhou?".

"O Sr. Potter... Ele estava em um jardim rodeado de muitas flores coloridas e pássaros cantantes e estava um dia muito bonito de quentura leve e sopros de vento calmos. Ele parecia feliz e ele cantava também".

"Jardim... Flores coloridas e pássaros cantantes. Isso parece bastante com um típico sonho seu Luna; Mas imaginar meu pai cantando é assustador. O que ele cantava?".

"Não consigo me lembrar... Ele cantava olhando uma fotografia, até que me viu. Eu me aproximei dele muito calma e sorrindo também e nós trocamos poucas palavras".

"E o que houve depois disso?"

"Está é a parte mais linda do sonho. Depois que trocamos algumas palavras eu pedi para ver a fotografia que ele segurava em suas mãos. E eu a vi. Era a foto da sua mãe que estava impressa nela, Harry. Ele segurava uma foto da sra. Potter e estava muito feliz".

Harry alargou o sorriso soltando uma pequena risada e aproximou-se de Luna para abraçá-la, sendo prontamente correspondido.

"Obrigado por ter me contado sobre seu sonho, Luna".

"Não há de que; Apenas não entendo o porquê dele".

"Talvez não haja explicação".

"Ou talvez haja sim, e ela um dia apareça... Um sinal de que sua mãe um dia ficará bem".

Harry concordou; aceitando as notas positivas da loira, nestes momentos a confiança otimista dela o envolvia e o tocava no coração, dando-lhe esperanças de melhora a sua família.

Uma hora se passou ainda que estivessem conversando e a superiora de Harry entrar no recinto dizendo-lhe que poderia ir para casa mais cedo até que alguns pontos da reforma no mesmo andar estivessem concluídos.

Luna mais que depressa animou-se em perguntar se poderia ir embora também, recebendo apenas um olhar mortal e uma forte represália por estar fora do seu posto de serviço durante tanto tempo.

Harry então se retirou da sala acompanhado da menina, e se despediu brevemente dela, a abraçando, antes de descer as escadas e seguir até a despensa, a fim de pegar sua mochila e ir embora...

**-o-o-H/D-o-o-**

Antes de seguir até o ponto de ônibus que o levasse de volta para casa, Harry caminhou com a mochila nas costas para a praça D. José Gaspar. Passou a volta e escolheu um lugar em que pudesse se sentar. Encostou-se debaixo de uma arvore, protegendo a mochila em meio a suas pernas.

Via alguns grupos de jovens estudantes passarem, falando e rindo alto por alguma bobagem que um deles havia comentado.

Concluíra o ensino médio há dois anos, prestara alguns vestibulares e passara em três concursos públicos com bolsa de estudo integrais. Mas decidira-se por não aceitar nenhuma faculdade...

Seu único motivo havia sido a família. Lembrava-se que desde o seu ultimo ano no ensino médio, sua mãe, Lilian Evans, passara a sentir mal-estares com freqüência, iniciando ter problemas com a visão e com o próprio equilíbrio. Rapidamente seu pai, evidentemente preocupado, levou-a um hospital quando percebeu a elevação quase palpável dos sintomas e que independente dos remédios caseiros que passara a tomar, não se notava qualquer melhoramento.

Três dias se passaram até que seus pais resolvessem explicar o que estava incidindo.

Chamaram-no até a cozinha e pediram-no que se sentasse.

Ele lembrava-se daquele dia.

_Fora o pior de toda a sua vida._

Os relatos daquela conversa ainda conservavam-se dentro de sua memória.

"_Esclerose disseminada."_

"_Ficará tudo bem Harry... Não se preocupe..."._

"_É uma doença do sistema nervoso central..."._

"_... Ela é progressiva..."._

" _Não sabem ao certo sua causa, mas..."._

"_Precisarei fazer alguns tratamentos..."._

"_Os sintomas começaram a surgir em demasia e..."._

" _Não tem cura"._

Não. Tem. Cura.

O tratamento seria apenas para atrasar a óbvia progressão...

Não poderia jamais descrever a dor que sentiu e ainda hoje senti; intacta, dentro de si; precisando ser sufocada para continuar sua luta e ajudar aqueles que precisavam dele.

Conversou seriamente com seu pai, obrigando o apoio de sua mãe.

Com todos os tratamentos e cuidados, não tinham como pagarem uma enfermeira que cuidasse de sua mãe. Sendo este problema prontamente acertado por Harry. Era mais jovem, possuía fôlego, poderia trabalhar mais e ajudá-los financeiramente enquanto seu pai ficasse em casa tomando conta de sua mãe, ajudando-a em seus tratamentos e zelando sempre por ela enquanto permanecia fora.

Abdicou-se de faculdades, cursos, saídas e festas...

... E durante estes dois anos jamais reclamara. Pois estes casos poderiam esperar.

Pois nada para si importava mais que a própria família.

E o anseio insuportável de querer ajudá-los em tudo que podia.

Por mais doloroso que fosse... _Muitas vezes_... _Apesar dos amigos_... Sentir-se sozinho e sufocado...

Por mais doloroso que fosse... Sentir-se impotente. Querer chorar e não poder. Porque precisava ser forte. Porque todos estavam sendo. Ele também seria.

Seus olhos verdes levantaram-se para cima e observou o céu escuro.

Respirou fundo engolindo as lágrimas presas na garganta.

E resolveu se levantar, sentindo os sopros de vento frio se aproximarem.

Trabalharia novamente ao lado de Ron e apareceria alegre e calmo em sua casa; Junto a sua família e demonstraria estar feliz por tê-los consigo e sorriria. Mesmo que por dentro estivesse corrompido á escuridão tanto quanto à chegada daquela noite.

Mas faria isso por eles.

Principalmente por eles.

Sua família.

**-o-o-H/D-o-o-**


End file.
